A parvovirus has been reportedly isolated from synoviral fluid of rheumatoid arthritis patients. All attempts to identify sequences related to 9 different known parvoviruses in diseased synoviral tissues, using a standard DNA hybridization dot blot test, have been negative. Porcine parvovirus infection continues to be the primary cause of infertility in sows in the U.S.A. and elsewhere. Using high titered polyclonal antibody and purified antigens prepared from different parvoviruses; a highly sensitive and specific test for porcine parvoviruses antibody using the ELISA assay is being developed.